Flawed
by LethargicLogic
Summary: My body is sore, bruises I know are starting to form stinging all over. The adrenaline in my veins running thin. I had lost. And quite badly at that. I can feel his gaze on me, but I don't bother to look up at him. I won't. Dark Pit's POV. Post Chapter 6 in game. Light fluffy PitXDarkPit Character emotion study and character view writing practice. (In-game spoilers guys)
1. Fight or Flight

My body is sore, bruises I know are starting to form stinging all over. The adrenaline in my veins running thin. I had lost. And quite badly at that. I couldn't help but let a low growl out at a familiar burn suddenly washing over me. I won't last much longer. I need to get away from him. Him...That...stupid angel! I can feel his gaze on me, but I don't bother to look up at him. I won't. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my face covered in pain. I pull myself up off the ground, holding myself as tall and proudly as I can. Finding my voice I yell, a broken but solid sound. "I went easy on you!" I won't show him. I won't let him see. I turn quickly and use what small amount of strength I have left in my aching limbs and throw myself over the edge of the massive platform, using the powers of Pandora to aid my flight. I'm flying as hard as I can, even though I know he won't follow. He cannot and that's about all I have to hold over him. I can hear him calling to me, a futile attempt to get me to stop but he quieted down after a moment, presuming that his 'goddess' or whatever she was took him back home. Goddess...more like owner. I would never stoop so low as to become someone's puppet. Although...I slow my flight to look back, it would be nice to have a place to call home.

A huge flash of light tells me that I am alone. Nobody is around, and the underworld monsters have all gone. I could always go back to the ruins, recuperate from the fight. However something is pushing me away from the idea. Am I scared that he'll return to fight again? I shouldn't be! I can beat him! I know I can! ...I have to. I refuse to loose again. But what if I do? He'll stand over me like he did then. Burning his gaze into me, showing my shattered soul for what it is. I hate how he looks at me with those eyes. So full of hope and happiness. I hate it...but not for that. I hate it because I don't know what it's like. I won't admit it aloud, but I'm jealous. All I seem to know is anger and hate...Things I can't help. Perhaps it's because I'm a 'flawed copy'...Like the others said. I was born from the mirror of truth. A reflection of the 'true and hidden side' of that little idiot angel. But do I even belong here?

I should leave these ruins. Leave behind the memories. But I can't seem to. So against my better judgement, I listen to my wailing limbs and turn back to the edge of the ruins. There were many spots I saw that could provide decent hiding until I am rested enough to be on my way. And thanks to the fight, the temple and it's destroyed surroundings are, as far as I am aware, monster-free. I sigh in relief when the familiar cliffs begin to poke out from the cloud layers. They seemed to have set in thanks to the now cooling evening air. Since when was it becoming sundown anyway? It seemed like it was just dawn a little bit ago.

Now if I recall...yes! A small cliff side cave I saw on my way in earlier. It's not exactly great but that temple has no real place to tuck into and rest. And the underground portion caved in during the fights. That was pretty cool though I have to admit. I'm almost there but it looks like I'll have to bust through the clouds to land. How fun...wet wings. I tuck the feathered appendages closer to my back as I prepare to dive down. The clouds are quickly upon me, but as I start to feel the moisture brushing against my skin I pull away, throwing open my wings fully. The sounds of them pushing the wind down as they flap is all that my ears pick up while I scan the area below. Something is down there. Something that I don't like.

I can barely react when a dull whoosh makes it's way to me and something bright fires up from below. I try to dodge it but the shot finds it's mark. I just wish it hadn't been my wing. I let out a small yelp as a burning feeling burrows it's way into my wing and causing instinct to take over. I couldn't help it when they snapped shut, leaving me to plummet helpless towards the ground. I can feel the cold bursts of water hitting my back while I fall but I ignore the fact that it's beginning to stick to my clothes and feathers. The only thing in my mind right now is the ledge of the small cave I had been scouting as it's getting closer and closer. I might have a chance yet! If I can time this right, I may just get away with not becoming the newest stain that litters those ruin grounds. I swing my arm out, and as luck seems to be on my side, I feel my body jolt to a sudden and rather violent stop. I cringe as I hear a sickening pop sound from my shoulder. That's bound to hurt later but now's not the time to pay that any mind.

My hold on the cliff is slipping, my weight pulling my arm closer, until I'm barely holding on with my fingers. I throw my other arm up, hoping to at least steady myself a little, but something below catches my attention. A glint of light bouncing off of something, presumably metal. My attacker perhaps? I can't see well enough to tell and I'd honestly rather not wait around to find out. Aiming all of my energy at pulling myself up is proving to be tough. I don't think my arms are strong enough alone and I can't even feel the cliff side when I kick my legs out in attempt to find a foothold. My options are looking pretty slim right now. Either I'm going to end up crumpled in a little pile of dead, or I try to get my wings to help me up. Strange...I can't seem to feel them against my back, nor by themselves. I know they are responding as I can see one out of the corner of my eye but there's no pain. Not a great sign but I can't say much right now considering I'm unable to do much more than feebly flail my wings, trying to catch some air. I must look like a moron, but at least it did the trick and I manage to roll up onto the ledge. Resting for a moment on my back, wings laying flat on either side of me as I catch my breath.

What I wouldn't give to just lay here for a few hours. The fleeting sun warm against my skin, and trapping comforting heat against my dark feathers and hair. It's a wonderful feeling, but I'm not safe just laying here like a fool. I push myself up onto my elbows, dull aches beginning to fester. If I don't move now, I might not be able to later. Dragging myself to my feet I slink into the darkness of the cave. It's rather small, but it should work for now. There's not really any good spots to lay down, so I'll just lean against the stone wall. It's cold, and I can't help but flinch when I first make contact with it. Settling in, I lay my wings out so hopefully they'll dry off while I rest. Rest sounds good. My vision is going blurry, and my head feels heavy. I think I'll just close my eyes for now.

.

.

.

Author comments: So after wanting to play this silly game for a long time, I finally went out and got my own copy. I've made a wonderful choice in life. Dangerous as I loose track of time easier now, but still wonderful. Anyway! I promise my readers who know me for my other story Quitter that I am not giving up on it! I just hadn't written in a while thanks to moving. I needed something to get those gears in my noodle going again. This story will have more chapters, but I'm considering it a 'side-project' for the time being. (Also, picking apart the emotional state of someone with such a surplus of wonderful thoughts and ideas that can easily fester into a collection of ingredients perfect for seasoning a good amount of practice with is totally fun c: )


	2. A Loss For Words

I wake with a start, my entire body jolting painfully. My eyes fly open and swing around wildly. I don't know this place. Where am I? I try to sit myself up from where I seem to have slouched down a good ways, but I can't. I seem to be in a cave? Oh right... My muscles are locked up and everything is sore. I push down with my arms, having found at least some use in them but stop quickly after feeling a terrible burning feeling. I let out a sound of pain and slip backwards even more, now laying on the ground, my wings trapped underneath me and now sharing a similar pain. I can't do anything but just lay here. I can only hope the pain subsides enough for me to do something. Anything. I let my eyes drift shut a little bit and breath deeply. The air smells damp and chilled. What time is it anyway? How long was I asleep? It's dark outside so it's hard to judge.

The aching slows to a persistent tug and I figure that now is as good of a time as any to try and get back to my feet. I test my boundaries, putting gentle weight on either arm to see what I can do. I apparently only severely injured one arm. Not a bad sign but not a great one. I push my weight to my good arm and manage to sit up, the pain in my wings slowing down without the pressure of my body on them. I sigh loudly and get a good look at where I had ended up in my panic last night or whenever it was I got here. Dull smooth walls with a few scattered outcroppings. Nothing fancy but many things to give me a headache if I don't look where I'm going. Wonderful. Right, bodily assessment. Obviously one of my arms is out of the count right now. Small headache but that can be easily ignored. Wings hurt like nothing else and one's useless but that's to be expected with my crash. It seems like I didn't injure anything that won't heal. Eventually.

I pick myself up of the ground, staggering to stay on my feet, grateful for the solid stone walls. I limp over towards the entrance of the cave, the cold night or morning air stinging my face. I cannot see any stars in the sky. It's either cloudy or early in the morning. The air is thin up so far and I feel myself getting a bit dizzy looking out. The view brings back the memory of what I caught a glimpse of as I was falling. Something metallic. Or similar. I'm certain that it's what had made me so uneasy before. Ugh. That feeling. It's difficult to explain. It's as if I'm being watched, only I cannot see who's staring. Like I'll turn around and there will be something behind me, claws extended and waiting to attack while I'm already down. I can almost feel it breathing on the nape of my neck. Wonderful. Now I'm paranoid. I turn around to check, and sure enough I'm greeted with a glowing gold eye no more than a few inches from me. Huge metal scythes on the ends of it's disgustingly long and thin arms threatening to split my skin open. I let out a loud yowl and stumble backwards. Only problem is, instead of finding my feet to end on solid ground, there's nothing.

My flail my still good arm in an attempt to stay upright but it's to no avail. The wind starts to rush past me as I once again plummet towards the ground. I squirm around in the air, trying to get a glimpse of where I will likely meet my end. I manage to twist my top end around a little, using my wings to alter my falling, as painful as it may be. However, instead of seeing the ground, there's a strange darkness forming about below me. It's screaming bad in my face and my choices are either try and fly away or accept my fate. Personally, i don't like the idea of giving up without so much as a fight so I start to flap my wings feebly. The injury on bad wing is making this very hard, feathers whipping about in my attempts. I manage to avert my course away from the dark cloud growing but I'm still not able to fly on my own and now I'm falling faster than before.

The ground is no more than a 20 feet away now and I start to feel something. It happened after loosing the fight against that idiot angel and now again. Fear. I can't stand this feeling. Fright, weakness. The feeling of helplessness and insecurity. I close my eyes, giving in to the emotion overcoming me. Time seems to stop, a few moment fall, turns into an eternity, or so it feels like it. I pry an eye open and I see...nothing. Everything around me is dark. And cold. I look about, but it continues to be nothing. I don't understand. I cannot feel anything aside from the frigid air that has compacted itself around me. My body no longer aches, my arm nor my wings feel pain. Just numb...

I make a noise, unsure of if I even can but sure enough my voice slips forward. I wasn't expecting someone...or thing...to answer me back. A deep calm voice greets me, chilling me to the bones. I feel a pressure tugging at my limbs and clothes, seeming to hold me in place. The voice began to speak again and this time it's voice is closer, just beside my face. I can't help but flinch. Wait...Lunar Sanctum? I can't seem to understand. I can hear someone talking, that low sound resonating about me, but I don't understand it's words. I can only pick out bits and pieces. Something about a place far from here. And...Him? Face...him...there...? I think a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. A deal? Fine. Whatever it takes to have my revenge.

The dark cloud around me dissipates and I'm dropped rather unceremoniously onto a cold hard tile floor. I pick up my head and blink furiously, trying to clear my vision. Thin shiny black boots step in front of me, heels clicking with grace. I gather myself into a sitting position and look up at the person who both saved me and kidnapped me...or something like that. Tall and rather stiff looking. His suit showed not even so much as a single wrinkle. I already don't like him. He holds his arm out, and offers a shallow bow, introducing himself on deaf ears. I don't care who he is nor what he wants. I was made a promise and I intend to see it's gone through with. His eyes show a glint of something I can only describe as an irritable amount of amusement. He simply states that I am someplace I can rest and recover until the time is right. If I wait, and recover my strength...He will come to me. Behind him a strange figure seems to melt out of the very air itself, it's gelatinous form slowly becoming more and more visible. Hold on...that eye...those blades. It's that same creature that sent me reeling off the edge! It was probably the one I saw before then too, down below the cloud level when I first crashed. This creep was planning this for some time.

I shake the disruptive thought away and decide that the deal I was offered was as good as any. He holds his hand down and out to me and I take it, shaking to seal our agreement. This strange man is surprisingly strong, tugging me to my feet without so much as even a sign of effort. I tug my hand away from him, once more uncertain of the situation. Before I can do anything though I find a slight pressure on my shoulder and I instinctively move away from it. He guides me away, holding a hand behind me to ensure I don't try and bolt. Not that I could, nor would. I'll stay here. Bide my time and wait.

I won't loose this time. Not to him. I'll show everyone that I'm not just a 'flawed copy'...

Now if I can only convince myself...

Authors Comments:

Long time no update huh? I finally figured out what direction I wanted to take this story, and I'm both happy and sad. Happy because I like how it played out, but sad as it'll only be 3 chapters in total. So yeah! I'm kinda liking the idea of a 'no dialogue' story. I am also loving the spell check in document managing. Curse you computer for being so lame!  
Anyway. The final chapter awaits. Spoiler alert number 1 here guys. Haven't played the game? Why are you reading these? Play the game to know what's going on!


	3. A Foul Feeling

I've been here for a time now...Locked in a dark room, the only light shining in from a strange ambiance that seems to almost flow off the floor. It's been useful in avoiding tripping over that stupid gelatinous creature. It insists on being in the same room as me. i think knows that I dislike it. Either that or it's waiting for the night that I least expect it to kill me while I sleep. I'm a bit amazed it hasn't yet considering how many times I've stepped on it. That strange man sometimes shows up in this room, but he doesn't seem to pay me much mind. He sometimes mentions small things to me, but mostly just brings me food. Questionable food that I'd rather not eat, but I need to keep my strength. My injuries have healed for the most part now, but it's still painful to move around too fast. I just want him to hurry up and get here. I'm becoming impatient.

The strange man must have taken notice of my mood. Or perhaps my endless pacing about this cold lifeless room. I can feel him watching me, back and fourth. Always the same spot as it's the longest line I can walk without the threat of falling. I hear him make a joke, but I'm not in the mood to give him any mind right now. He falls silent again and I'm happy for a moment. But that's about all I seem to get today as he's already talking again. His voice creeps me out when he's not within my sight. I wish he'd stop with the bad habit of hiding in the dark. I turn on my heel, muttering under my breath and stop short of walking right into his weird 'pet'. A noise of surprise slips from me and I reel back, ready to strike. I seriously hate that creature. It melts away for a moment, and comes back into sight close to the edge of the room, where that man had been not long ago. I glare in it's direction, flinching when a very bright light comes from nowhere, illuminating a door that had been hiding there.

I raise an eyebrow, mostly for myself, as I walk over to it slowly. I can't help but feel wary over it. It's not like that man has been the most explanatory person I've met. I give a small growl in the creature's direction as I approach, smiling when it backs off. The door opens slowly as I reach for it, and I pull my hand away instinctively. More lights emanate from this new place, blinding me rather painfully. How obnoxious. I can't help but feel compelled to walk forward, something drawing me in. I find myself watching the walls curiously, my eyes flowing from one spot to the next before I stop, staring directly at the center of the room. A huge glowing orb. It's dull blue color illuminating it's surroundings brightly. Small portions of gold armor like pieces guard the base. They don't look very sturdy to be honest, and I can't help but assume they are for decoration. I walk closer, reaching my hand out for reasons I'm not even sure. My fingertips nearly touch and I can't help but feel angry. This color...so much like his eyes. I'm halted however, mere inches from my goal by that man. His voice calling to me in caution. I guess he doesn't want finger prints on it or something. I'm not interested in what he has to say. It's the same drabble he's been spitting since I got here. Wait! What did he just say? I turn to see if he'll repeat himself but instead he hands me my silver bow, telling me to defend the weird orb with all of my ability before he fades off into the shadows. Creepy jerk.

He's on his way. Sure enough I can hear the rooms around me shifting, sounds resonating through the hollow rooms. Door after door until finally I can hear him. I turn to face the entrance right as that idiot angel bursts in, determination on his face replaced with confusion. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to be here. I unfurl my wings, my arms crossed as I smirk towards him. He once again, insists on calling me by that stupid nickname. Frustrating. I draw my bow and take aim. I'll make him pay. For everything.

I've taken quite a beating yet this angel seems more interested in taking out the weird orb than doing me serious harm. Am I not even worth the effort? Is that what you see me as? I'll make you suffer! I rush forward, aiming to deal a brutish blow, only to have it slung back in my face. When did he get so close? An all too familiar pain starts to sting over my limbs. I jump back only to find him in my face again, this time knocking me down flat. I try to get up, but find that I can't. His irritating voice cheers in what he thinks is victory. It's nothing but false. I'm still alive you fool. I sit up as much as I can only to see him striking time after time into the orb. It's base is beginning to crack and the gold portions are threatening to fall at any moment. The more he hits it, the more the color changes. The soft blue it held before is being quickly replaced by an almost red color. I can only imagine that something is bound to go seriously wrong if that thing breaks. I don't plan on staying to find out either. I take the lack of attention to roll myself away and up, before dodging out the now wedged open doors. I whip my wings up and down quickly, trying to take off before the other monsters decide to take a swing at me. That creepy old man is on his own. I may want to get my revenge on that idiot angel, but I'm not putting my life on the line for his silly nightlight.

I barely get my feet off the ground before I hear a huge boom. I push myself to fly faster through the debris that are tossing about in these narrow halls. There's my exit! Finally! Cold air hits me like a brick wall and I can't help but be taken aback a little. No matter though. I'm getting away from that floating death trap before it blows. But where am I supposed to go? I could go back to the surface and recuperate until I can go after him again. Maybe I'll be able to get a jump on him. Not exactly a move of high pride I suppose... Ugh. Thinking about all this is just making me upset...and...tired? Why am I suddenly so tired? I can't help but take one last look back at the place I had escaped from only to find it crashing into pieces. There he is...I guess I couldn't have been so lucky for him to be caught in the debris. What's he staring at though? Something weird is zipping about by him. Kinda looks like a really disgusting bug. Maybe one of that nature goddess' monsters? I don't really care all that much. I'm just going to go find a place to rest.

Why do I suddenly feel so...distant? Like I'm falling...

Authors Comments:

Hey guys. Long time no story huh? I've been struggling with a constant battle between a lack of internet and a lack of time to write. Now I have some time and semi constant internet, I can at try to update more often. Anyway, Flawed is nearing it's end. 2 more chapters until the story ends. Sad I know but as it stands now, it's already longer than I had originally intended. Oops. Anyway, once this is done I'll be working on a few shorter stories and maybe a new long story. Eventually I'll manage to finish Quitter. One day... *le dead* Now pardon me. I'm gonna try to sleep before I need to work in 5 hours.


	4. Complicated Impressions

I open my eyes, feeling distinctly like I've been sleeping for a long time. As I blink, my eyes hurt. I must have been out for a while. I'm having a hard time adjusting to the dull light shining in on me from a little ways out. It however, does help me see just where I am. Under some sort of overhang? It's made of rock, tucked away and from the smell, not far from water. I try to sit up and feel all of my joints pop and snap in protest. It takes effort but I'm sitting up now, a thick cloud of dirt and dust fluttering off of me as I shift about. Wait...dust? Dirt I can imagine how I got but dust? Just how long have I been here?

I push myself over a little to try and to steady myself enough to stand but I can't help but topple back over. Aches and nausea washing over me thickly. I have to tuck my head down to avoid loosing anything I may have rolling about in my stomach. But as quickly as it struck, the feeling is gone and I'm able to try again. Success this time as I roll up to my feet, rocking and swaying a little, not totally balanced yet. Using anything that comes close to me as support, I finally feel sunlight on my skin. The sun is still high in the sky, so it can't be much past mid-day. Let's see where I am exactly. First thing catching my eyes is a human town not too far from me. A large bare trail leading from the fields to the front gate and some farms surround the outside. The inside of the town however, looks like it's seen better days. Dark ominous smoke is billowing upwards. Not the smoke you would see from a wood fire. This was the smoke of war. Must be a huge battle going on between two human groups. Foolish creatures. Fighting for such mundane things as money or land. Although there are a few who fight simply for power or entertainment. I can't be bothered though. I've got other things to attend to. I unfurl my wings quickly, giving them a good shake before I ready myself to take off. I barely begin to push down when the sick feeling hits again in full force, kicking the very air out of me. I double over, unable to do much more, hoping it'll pass again.

As I gulp down the slightly salty air, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Movement. Instincts take priority over my sickness and I tuck myself away, watching mindfully. A little girl not even old enough to be out on her own toddles past my hiding spot, not even bothering to look my way. That just seems odd to me. She's headed in the direction of the town. That can't be safe! The kid will get herself killed if she wanders into the middle of a human war. I bite back my urge to yell to her, tell her to stop when I see her stumble and fall. A glint of something metal flying from her hand and down the path to be out of view. I watch it roll for as long as I can before turning my attention back to the girl. She's gone? Where did she go? Maybe she came to her senses and ran away. I guess it really doesn't matter too much to me...

I'm feeling well enough to try moving again, but I don't think I'm going to be doing well flying with these ill mannered sickness-swings. I hate the idea but I guess I'm walking for now. I drag myself out of hiding and make my way out onto the path. I look in the direction of the town once more, wondering if the girl really did run away. I barely catch sight but a dog just ran into the town gates. Is everyone and everything mad around here or something? Hold up...It couldn't be... Isn't that the idiot angel? But what's he doing here? No...something seems different about him. I'm really curious now. Maybe I'll see if I can't sneak a quick look at what's happening. I'll have to be sure to keep out of sight though. I can't risk being caught with this stupid sick thing going on.

I squeeze myself into the shadows of the towering town walls, watching as that fool angel flies about, shooting down on the straggling humans, sending them running. That doesn't seem like something he would do though. In fact, he's too much of a goodie to even kill me. Why would he be attacking humans? Speaking of humans, there's a surprisingly strong human in the town square. He's holding his own against the goddess lackeys and even the underworld monsters. Hmm...I wonder if he might know what's going on. Not that I'd willingly converse with anyone but maybe I'll get lucky and he'll be a nut who talks to himself or something. What's this though? A dog? Isn't that the same dog I saw earlier? It's got something in it's mouth! Shiny and small...maybe the thing that the girl dropped? I really want to see if I can get a better look...

I scoot back, trying to find a better way to sneak around the other side and maybe get close enough to have a good look. As I poke my head around the corner though I can't help but sigh. The dog is gone already, much to my disappointment. But that human...he's wearing a ring? Hmm? Now he's bouncing about excitedly. I know I said I hoped for a nutty guy but I didn't think I'd actually get one! He's talking to himself! Or...it sounds like it at least. He's not answering back so maybe he's only half crazy! Either way he's on the move. I best be moving again too. I can see more of those uh...Centurions I think they're called? I have the feeling they won't be happy to see me. I'll just follow as close as I can.

I've taken turn after turn and I'm pretty sure I'm lost. I can only guess by the lack of things trying to kill me that I must be following the trail of the human. I keep feeling ill on and off but it's turned more into a distracting swirl in my gut rather than a crippling issue. Another split path? Now which way should I go? I guess maybe I'll try over here. It seems to be more open and I might be able to get my bearings...but it doesn't look like there's anything out here. No other paths aside from the one in front of me, leading up a slope. There's some sort of a platform with pillars up there. Maybe some sort of arena or shrine? I can hear a commotion coming from there though. Hey! That human again! And white feathers? I rush to the large structure only to see the human facing away. What's that in front of him? That idiot angel is here too! But something's off about him. His eyes are distant, soulless and deadly. I make eye contact for no more than a moment and I'm intimidated. I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. That's probably the scariest glare I've ever seen. The human doesn't seem to care however and seems to have taken it upon himself to challenge the angel. I can't help myself. I need to wait and see what happens! I tuck myself behind a fallen pillar and watch carefully.

The fight is taking be a bit by surprise. The human has had a few chances to kill that angel, but he doesn't. It's obvious something is wrong with him if the other goddess lackeys are attacking humans on his command. Wouldn't it make the most sense to take the threat out? I just don't understand...Hmm? The fight's over? That didn't take long... Defeated by a mere human, but I can't even take him down a peg. That's just insulting. Hopefully some sense will come to this human. Maybe he'll finish him finally. No? He's just kneeling there, cradling him against his arm like a child. This can't be serious. I have half a mind to run out there and smack him. I would too if I didn't feel so horrid. Speaking of which, it's coming back again, much like the first time though. I swallow hard, trying to settle myself. I feel something creeping up the back of my throat and I cough slightly, disgusted. But just as it happens, it stops. The pain stops, and I feel instant relief to my stomach. What happened? I poke my head up once more to see the human giving that idiot angel a small shake. He suddenly jumps, startling me a little with his loud cheer. He is seriously so annoying. But something is bothering me. Why is it that as soon as he's back to normal, I am too? I'll have to think what my plan is...With what I've seen today I have a bad feeling. As I turn away for a moment and I feel a warmth hit my back and feel an intense power emanating from where the others are. It must be his goddess taking him home. But I don't remember her being so...earthy. Hold up...what's this? A little piece of something gold? I scoop it up and hold it close to look carefully at it. This! This is what the girl dropped! What the dog was carrying! The same thing that human was wearing! A gold and red ring. There's a dark power still clinging to the broken shard. It's not enough to do any harm but that might explain why the girl ran towards the battle rather than ran and why the dog was so adamant about getting the human to take it. But still. That kind of power should have driven a human to fear it...Just what compelled the girl to pick it up in the first place?

I'll have to think about this.

Authors Comments: Whoa...Hold the phone guys! Two chapters in such a short time? I guess I just got my kick back. Whoops. Anyway, only one more chapter left to this story guys. How will this play out in the end? Stay tuned! Or...whatever the writing version of that saying is!


	5. Wild Ride

This place has certainly seen better days. Broken down shrines and temple chunks scattered about. The ground burned and scarred from the fighting and neglect. It's almost sad to see it in such a state, although it feels painfully like the place I might call home. Desolate and run down, showing the darker side of beauty. That foolish angel managed to bust through the force field that his goddess had put up. From what I've seen so far though, I can tell she's not quite 'herself' if you'd say that. Something is off. Maybe she's just been lying to everyone all this time, only to show her true colors now. But that doesn't seem like it's the case. There's some sort of disturbance here. I've felt it once before but I cannot tell where. I push that thought aside as I see the chariot that was used to bust the shield running crazily awry, a young blond lady trying to take the reins. She's doing a terrible job of keeping them under control and that gives me an idea.

I wait until she brings the charging chariot closer before I jump up, catching the wind beneath my wings and launching upwards as fast as I can. I manage to time it correctly and find myself just in front of the angry looking beasts. Maybe I should have thought this through a little better. They strike right into me, knocking the wind out of me as I end up wedged against the front, much to the shock of the girl. Shaking off the hit I clamber over the front, and shove her hands out of the way, grabbing the reins tightly and yanking them back, slowing the rush into a slow gallop. The girl seems impressed and I can't help but give a gloating smirk as I dismiss her, telling her that I've got this handled. To my surprise, she simply shrugs and takes off, calling back to me that it's my problem now. Worrying but I pass it off for now, tugging the reins again, guiding the creatures away from the temple to someplace quiet. They respond to my guidance and before I know it, they've come to a stop on one of the broken up chunks of temple grounds. I hold them there for a short time before jumping down from the cart portion. The beasts grunt as I walk up to them, looking them over curiously. They're kinda like horses, but not quite. I don't think they like me too much but they seem to be listening so I could care less. They continue to huff and grunt as I stroll around them, inspecting my new ride with interest.

This thing has seen better days, scuffs and scrapes all along it's sides. Either from being in the hands of that idiot angel, or from past runs. Although there's a large dent in the front, close to the bottom behind one of the beasts. I lean close to see what might have caused it when a hoof misses my face by no more than an inch. I reel back as the creature rears up and whinnies, startling myself and the other. Well I guess that's one mystery solved. But as it almost always goes, with one solved, another arises. This time however, in the form of a huge crash coming from the backside of the main temple. I look over in interest, and spot a bright light shining, and a sickening glow rising from the ground. Curiosity pushes past fear and I rush back to the chariot's reins and urge the beasts forward. They rear up once, braying loudly before suddenly rushing forward and I can't help but hold on with a yelp. As the chariot rises high enough to see into what I'm guessing is the temple courtyard or something similar, I see a strange bug like creature tear a huge gash right out of thin air. My mouth is gaping as I see it take hold of some sort of orb and skitter right through the gap as it begins to close and fast. The fool angel is there, and I can't help but stare as he rushes forward, his wings glowing as he takes off, flying full speed right into the gap. He's not fast enough however as he smashes into it just as it closes up too much for him to get through. He tumbles back to the ground.

I don't know what came over me. I yanked hard on the reins, veering to the side. I aim right at the gap and urge the beasts forward, moving as fast as they'll go. I brace for the impact, still not sure of what I'm doing when the beasts smash into it. The very air around the gap smashes like glass, shattering and flying in all directions. A large chunk smacks me in the side of the head, making me loose grip of the reins and tumble backwards off the cart. The chariot keeps moving, taking a sudden turn as it looses speed and turns to a low gallop. I tumble through the air and land roughly rolling for a moment, hearing that idiot angel call to me in surprise. As I stop tumbling I see the blond girl from earlier making her way over to the runaway chariot, calling back at us not to worry about it. I drop my head for a moment, trying to decipher what had happened. All I know is that something is wrong. I move to pick myself up, and see the concern on that idiot's face as he looks to me. I tell him that we have to hurry if we want to save his goddess. What compelled me to say 'we' however, is beyond me. What's wrong with me? Why am I offering to help? Something must be wrong with me.

I hear the earth goddess saying something but I'm not paying much attention. I'm distracted with the feeling enveloping me. Something that feels warm, yet cool. Like a late summer day with a breeze. It's somehow inviting and I close my eyes to enjoy it. When I open them though, I'm no longer on the cold stone ground but instead, it's tile. I look around, confused by my new surroundings. Trees cover the ceiling, growing from pretty much everywhere. It's actually quite enjoyable but as it seems to be with me, something good always has a downfall countering it. That foolish angel is staring at me, mouth agape as he glances around dumbly. His eyes wander until he stops with his attention landing someone who seems to have crept up on us. The earth goddess! Wow...she's really short. Like, shorter than me. She tells us to rest for a short time while she prepares to guide us through the strange shattered gap. Since I smashed into it and broke it open, we've been given a momentary extension on time but not by much. I pull myself to stand as I hear the idiot angel yelling loudly about not wanting to wait. I turn to him, trying to keep my voice calm as I explain that we won't be able to get anywhere if we don't know where to go. This seems to quiet him down but I can tell he's anxious and he's starting to make me feel just as jittery. I try to pace it off, hoping the movement will calm me, but it doesn't work. After a little while I get angry and stomp off to find that short goddess.

She stares at me in disbelief at my demands to be sent out now. She raises an eyebrow at me but shakes her head when I refuse to be told otherwise. She informs me to go over the the nearby ledge and when told, jump through the portal of light. I walk quickly over and wait impatiently. She warns me that I'll be flying blind at first but she tries assuring me that she'll be there when she's done routing. I wave a hand at her and look behind me. Sure enough, a door appears and I don't bother waiting for her signal before I jump over the edge and driving my wings to work quickly, being blinded by the painfully bright light. Suddenly I find myself back in front of the huge rift. Gritting my teeth I fly in, preparing for the worst.

Author's Comments: I told myself that this would be a single chapter story. Then I had to go and let a friend read the first chapter. After that it was 3 chapters. Short and sweet. Now I'm sitting at 5 and I'm not quite done.

Whoops.

Next chapter soon guys.

To those waiting on updates for my other two current stories, I apologize for the wait, and promise that they will get updated...sometime.


	6. Guardian Angel

I can't wrap my mind around this. A world unlike anything I've seen before. It's beyond the point of a comfortable warmth and is pushing disgusting. Between the thick air and the sands whipping about, it's almost impossible to get a full breath of air. I push past the irritating feelings and can't hide my shock by the sights before me. Floating chunks of earth and buildings float about in all directions, pelleting me with tiny bits of debris now and again. I attempt to shield my eyes and though it works for a moment or two but I'm taken aback by a huge eye that opened out of nowhere in front of me. It's disgusting as it follow my movements, rolling to a disturbing angle as it watches me fly past. I feel a shudder slip down by back but when I turn to keep going I find myself surrounded by more of the gross eyes watching me. I reel back quickly, startled by the sudden onslaught. I'm stuck waiting to see if there's an opening and thankfully, just as quickly as they arrived, they are gone. I tuck low as I fly, nervously hoping to avoid more eyes as I find myself flying through old chunks of temples and along old stone paths. They seem to go on forever and I'm starting to wonder if I'm going the right way. I can only assume I am when I catch sight of that bug creature I saw flee into this hell-hole. I adjust my course to aim myself right at it, but I'm sent tumbling by an unseen assailant. I roll in the air a little, trying to gather my wits as another smacks me on the other side. I'm getting dizzy from being pushed around but I'm determined to see what's been messing with me. There's nothing there though. Now I'm certain this place is messing with me.

I seem to have lost track of the bug thing, and to make things better, I'm almost certain I'm lost. I'm not recognizing anything that might lead me back to where I was going. Just wonderful. Lost in some weird trippy world with invisible monsters and upside-down buildings without even so much as a landmark to find my way back. I hope that goddess will keep her word and help me find my way around. I halt my flying and stay in place, figuring tha my chances are better if I don't end up too off course. I turn in full, taking in what's around me. Unluckily for me though it only lasts a moment or two as everything goes from something remotely familiar to a new twisted reality. I'm getting really sick of this place. I can't wait to get out of here and back into at a place with at least some sense of normality. Or at least that doesn't make me nauseous just looking out at the swirling sands.

I consider trying to land, weighing my options on if I might be warped too by touching down when I hear a skittery sound behind me. The bug thing! I whip around and spot the tail end of it zipping around a ruined chunk of temple. Pushing forward as fast as I can I follow behind. I'm not loosing you this time! Up, down, left and right. This creature is trying hard to loose me, taking twists and sharp turns that I nearly miss each time. Again, it tries to loose me in a collection of large floating rocks but I see it run right. I make it past the rock and twist myself to look. It's not there. What? It was right there! I ball my fists angrily, and listen again for any signs. I can hear skittering to my left now...and behind me? That can't be right! My eyes trail over and I feel my heart skip a beat. There's at least a dozen of those bug things, all staring me down like I'm a rotisserie chicken set out in front of a hungry crowd. No way. I helplessly scan through them, trying to find anything to help me. Any other time and I might have missed it. The single bug not facing me. The only one not drooling at the thought of angel for dinner. That must be the one I'm after then!

I throw myself forward, trying my hardest to dodge the rest of the gross bugs. A few manage to scratch me as I shove by, my eyes locked on the fleeing insect. Only problem with keeping my eyes on the target? I didn't even notice the huge chunk of earth hurtling right at me until it smashed into me, sending me tumbling. I roll through the air, trying to slow down and right myself. Finally I'm able to twist myself upright, holding a hand to my head. I feel a little sick after that one. I take a breather as I let my eyes scan around for any trace of the bug. As I do however, a small voice echos through the empty air. I try and find the direction the noise is coming from and catch a gimps of a huge round platform. I slowly make my way over to it, taking my time to allow myself some recovery. As the platform gets closer, I see that it's covered in monsters from all armies, all surrounding a single figure. Those white wings and loud voice are clear indicators of my moronic counterpart. How he got here before me though is beyond me. Guess I may as well try and help out if it means getting this over with sooner.

Once I'm close enough, I tuck my wings in a bit, loosing altitude fast. I only unfurl them when I'm a few feet from the ground, floating for a second before landing with a small thump. That moron seems surprised to see me and I can't say I terribly shocked by this. I never expected that I'd be helping him so much and so willingly. What I learned however, back in that war riddled town when that moron got stuck as a ring, is that I really don't have much of a choice. I aim directly at one of the closer monsters, and land a sturdy blow to where I believe it's face is located. As I pull back and take aim at another monster, I can hear that fool's temporary goddess making a smart remark about me being late to the party. I guess she didn't know that I ended up horribly lost and I have no intentions of her ever finding out. I retort with a smart comment about being side tracked by the bug and return to the fight. That moron however can't seem to stay quiet and keeps pestering me as to why I decided to come along. I figure I might as well tell him. I try to compose my mind and find the best way to explain it without using many big words. I decide to go with a 'flip side of a coin' explanation, telling him how that while he was stuck as the ring, I was unconscious, and unaware for those years. When he managed to break through his curse, I was able to regain consciousness, despite him being in the ring still. While I was conscious and able to move about, I felt no better than death. It wasn't until he was able to return to his own body that I was back to myself...or as close as I could be. I can't help but imagine that it's because I was born of the mirror as his other side that I'm affected by what happens to him. Although I don't feel the light pain from say, a beating I give him, that doesn't mean that I didn't feel when he was the ring. I can't help but guess that if something major where to happen, I'd suffer too. I bite back my own pride and say it plain and simple. If he dies, I do too.

A huge monster interrupts the moment as it nearly crushes me, and I jump back in panic. No time for talking when there's all these monsters just waiting to be destroyed! I can see my counterpart sweeping through the ranks, taking out creature after creature and I must say I'm pretty impressed. He can hold his own, that's for sure. I take down the monsters in front of me, smirking at the very idea of it all. Stuck working alongside the one I had intended to kill? Painfully ironic if you ask me. On the topic of painful, this is becoming ridiculous. Just how many of these things are there? We've been fighting for what feels like an eternity, monster after monster, wave after wave of enemies. I'm getting tired of this. I happen to hear that earth goddess saying something about this being the last group and I turn to see how that fool angel is holding up. There's a glimmer of genuine hope in his eyes and I roll mine in return. I can tell what he wants and I suppose I can play along this time. I yell loudly, stating our oncoming 'rally cry' and he seems a bit shocked that I'm going with it. It's a bit silly yes, and it's not really being heard by anyone other than ourselves, but this stupid rally is making me feel amped. In turn we cheer out our lines, knowing just what the other is about to say as we continue to run the ranks slim. Upon the last line of our cheer, the final monster in our path falls. Triumphant and victorious the two of us stand, waiting on whatever the bug thinks it can send out at us next.

It must have been out of tricks as it's now showing itself. Thankfully the earth goddess is able to contain it on the platform or we'd never catch it. Now that it's all alone, this should be easy. I call over to my temporary partner and devise a simple plan. Chase and corner. I rush the monster, causing it to flee in panic right in his direction, leaving it open to his attacks. The fight only went on for a little while before I could see plain as day that the bug was on it's last leg. A few more direct hits and it's done for. However I can tell it knows this too as it's become less of a defensive fighter and moved right to rushing us. It's throwing all it has right at us in an all or nothing end. I can see it rearing back, readying itself to charge and brace myself to dodge, swinging as hard as I can as it misses me by less than an arm's length. With a screech it falls to the ground before bloating like a sickening balloon and bursting open to reveal the orb thing I saw it took earlier. The glowing ball rises for a second, and as if by some strange magic the stone-stuck goddess appears before it. The two merge and she seems to be back to normal again, no longer petrified. Her first thought extends to the idiot angel as he rushes over to her, expression beyond joy. I watch from a little ways away, still unsure of my thoughts on the whole situation. I hear the remains of the bug creature hiss a little and it startles me enough to turn and check. Singed remains are all I see however and I turn away, slowly walking over to the others, hoping to get a little assistance in the retuning home portion of this adventure.

I should never have turned by back so easily. I should have never just assumed it dead. I'm paying the price for my idiocity as I'm shoved over the edge by the gurgling remains of the beast's hate. A pure and raw feeling turned into a solid moving mass. It ropes around me, burning my skin like fire, making me writhe as I drop heavily down into the twisted sky of this altered world. I try as hard as I can to open my wings and maybe shake it off but it's twisted up so tight around me that I can hardly even move my arms or legs. I'm simply left with the sole feeling of undaunted fear. I'm as good as dead. I cannot fly, and I'm too far down to call for help. I should accept my fate now and make it easier of myself, but I can't. I don't want to die. I'm terrified. I had never given it much thought before, the idea of death. I just thought I'd go on forever, but I'm a fool to think such. We all die in the end, and with what my life is I should be grateful it's done so early. An incomplete copy, a messed up version of someone else. That's no way to live and yet I struggle to do so. I want to survive. My eyes must have squeezed shut some time during my fall as I feel something warm stinging them, making everything seem blurry, even within my head. All until I hear it.

His voice as he calls to me. What on earth is he doing? I see him reach out to me, yelling something I can't quite understand. That's when I notice it. He's moving faster now, catching up to me as I fall like stone but his wings... I struggle against the creatures hold more, and manage to break an arm free. I throw it outwards, trying to grasp hold of him. He's almost to me now and I can see the burning feathers. He's risking his own wings to save me. Why? It's the only thing I can ask myself as he grabs tightly onto my wrist, yanking me close. I unconsciously try to wrap my still trapped arm around him, only to find it's not working. He has a very tight hold on me however, and it sends a weird sense of safety through me. As if telling me that it's okay now. Nothing more can hurt me. The feeling however is short lived when I feel the earthy feeling from before envelope us, pulling me away from the monster's grip. It's loud final shriek fades into the swirling abyss as the two of us are pulled back to the anxious goddesses. With an unceremonious drop onto the hard ground I feel him let go as we tumble apart. I can't help but shake, letting out a terrified breath I didn't know I had held. I lift my heavy head, concern dawning on my now trembling body and the sight before me churns my stomach.

Burned and broken. His wings are no more than charred remains attached to his beaten an battered body. Blood already clotting up around the less serious wounds. I feel sick and have to lower my gaze to avoid loosing what little I've eaten today. When I glance back up as I pull myself to a kneel, I see his goddess carefully lifting him against her arm. I try to ask her how he's doing, but it comes out as no more than a whisper. Her gentle embrace offers little comfort though as I know he's on the verge of death. After all...an angel without his wings... I shake my head to avoid the thought going any further. The goddess seems to take great care as she lifts him up, carrying him over to me. I don't stand up. I can't. She seems to understand and doesn't say anything. Sparing me a bruise to my ego as I wipe away feeble tears that I can't seem to stop, much to my anger. She simply gathers her strength to take the three of us back to the temple and out of that wretched place that I never want to return to.

Author Comments: OOPS. MADE MYSELF REALLY SAD WITH THIS ONE GUYS.

Here. Have two chapters in one night. Now pardon me as I go cuddle with my kitten in an attempt to make myself feel less bad about all of this chapter.


End file.
